<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swiped by jynzandtonic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474067">Swiped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynzandtonic/pseuds/jynzandtonic'>jynzandtonic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Character Universe, Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Low-key jealousy, Masturbation, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Roommates, Virginity Kink, idiots to lovers, light verbal degradation, omg they were roommates!, tropey bullshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynzandtonic/pseuds/jynzandtonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Your roommate, Adam Sackler, catches you swiping through dating app candidates and finds out you're... <i>inexperienced</i>. And maaaaybe looking for a little help with that.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    <b>Turns out he's a pretty good teacher, and, well... he's never been sold on those apps, anyway.</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Sackler/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Left, Left, Left-Right-Left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ugh, roommates are the WORST, right?</p><p>················································</p><p>Come say hi on tumblr <a href="jynzandtonic.tumblr.com">@jynzandtonic!</a> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>“Don’t swipe right if you’re a cat person.”</b> <em>Well, doesn’t really matter if it’s relevant or not; that’s just kind of a dickish thing to say…</em> <b>Left</b>. </p><p><em>Salary in bio.</em> <b>Left</b>. </p><p><em>No bio at all.</em> <b>Left</b>. </p><p><em>Bragging about your super sick startup?</em> <b>Le-eeeft</b>. </p><p><em>Shirtless, faceless bathroom selfie?</em> <b>Left</b>. </p><p>“Hey, come on! He had some good lookin’ tits!” Sackler leans over the couch—<em>clearly</em> having been snooping your dating app prospects—and you scramble to hide your phone. </p><p>You pinch the inside of your forearm to stop the blush from spreading on your cheeks. “You’re the absolute worst.”</p><p>He vaults over the back of the couch, sinking into the velvety cushions right next to you, clutching at his heart dramatically. “Those tits could’ve been all yours, but you swiped left, and you can never take it back.” </p><p>“The absolute <em>worst</em>. I’m going to double your rent for being such a shit.”</p><p>“Worth it to stay with you,” he teases, brushing off your tough-talk and forging on. “So… are you just looking for a hookup kinda thing? Or are you trying to go on dates?”</p><p>“<em>Uhhh</em>… dates? Both? Maybe? I guess?”</p><p>“You <em>guess</em>,” he prods.</p><p>“I don’t know. I just wanna get out there, experience some stuff. But I don’t want to make an ass of myself.” </p><p>“Why the fuck would you? You’re great.”</p><p>“I… Well, I haven’t…” </p><p>You’ve busied yourself making a mental list of the myriad things you’d rather be talking to your <em>offensively</em> attractive roommate about, and it’s getting <em>long</em> when he cuts in.</p><p>“What? Fucked anyone?”</p><p>“Triple rent. You’re paying me triple rent now.”</p><p>He snorts out a laugh, grinning roguishly. </p><p>“It’ll be great. You’ll be great. Don’t worry.” He nudges a shoulder into you reassuringly; you lean back into him, soothed by the gesture. “Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he winks.</p><p>“That… does not help me whatsoever,” you laugh and roll your eyes. “I just wish I could figure out what the fuck I’m supposed to do before it happens.”</p><p>“You want my login for PornHu—<em>OW!</em>” You pinch him hard, cutting him off. </p><p>“No, asshole! I want to practice…” you look at him, an idea dawning on you, “…with someone I trust.”</p><p>His brows raise just a micrometer when your body cants towards his. “With… someone you trust,” he repeats softly. </p><p>“With someone I…” your nose is nearly grazing his, your faces a whisper apart, the warmth of his breath flickering across your cheeks, “…trust.” </p><p>“With someone you…” his parted lips meet yours, trusting this is what you want from him, what you need from him—he wouldn’t presume to ask anything more. </p><p>He thinks about all the times he’s thought of kissing you in the cramped Brooklyn apartment you share, <em>wanting</em>, but not wanting to fuck up the comfortable domestic arrangement and now…</p><p>Your mouth slants against his, brave and new and searching. You seek more and more of his lips, sucking and tugging at them between soft flits of your tongue. Without realizing, you’ve trapped his face in your hands, the pads of your thumbs pressing into where his dimples normally pop. </p><p>Gasping for breath, you pull away from his face, your eyes flitting between his. “Shit, is this okay?” </p><p>He raises his eyebrows as if to say, <em>who… me?</em> and dives back into your embrace, licking into your mouth hotly before pressing upwards at your waist. “My room or yours?” he asks.</p><p>“<em>Mmmyours</em>,” you say into his lips, stealing one more kiss before you rise. </p><p>
  <b>················································</b>
</p><p>Your ass hits his mattress with a bounce when he tosses you back on it, looking downright fiendish.</p><p>“<em>Iwannatrysuckingyourdickfirst!</em>” you blurt, and his eyes snap to yours, face twisting into a grin. </p><p>He quirks a brow and snags the waistband of your pants, helping to tug them down your legs as you struggle with them—he can barely speak through his smile. “I was kinda thinking I’d eat your pussy first, but okay.” </p><p>Your throat clicks as you swallow; you watch as his abs, chest, full shoulders are bared to you as he plucks the shirt from his frame. <em>Jesus</em>. You’d seen him before, of course—during the morning bathroom shuffle, on the days he’d work out in his room—but it feels <em>so fucking different</em> with him kneeling over you, undressing for you. Nothing but your thin, cotton undies between him and the wetness rapidly pooling between your thighs.</p><p>He plops onto the mattress next to you, his lips tender and intimate and <em>casual</em> as they press a kiss to the apple of your cheek—like you weren’t just friendly roommates on the couch ten minutes ago. A large finger tugs at the hem of your shirt playfully, asking, but not demanding. “Only if you want to,” he smiles, kissing your cheek again before turning his attention to the button and zipper of his jeans. </p><p>Suddenly, the fabric on you feels like too much—too hot, too tight, too constricting. Shyness be damned. The shirt comes off with a yank, your fingertips catching your bra with it; you toss both to the floor and stare at Adam, wild-eyed.</p><p>“Gorgeous,” he whispers, thumb ghosting the underside of a breast. Your nipples pebble up tight at his touch, sending a shiver down your body that Adam stills with a warm, firm hand on your side. “Just gorgeous,” he repeats.</p><p>Too fixed on his eyes, his softly parted lips, you hadn’t taken all of him in. Your eyes trickle down his body, fully exposed to you—<em>only you</em>—until you find his cock, full and thick and long. “Ohhh fuck,” you say, kicking yourself the moment it slips out, but you just… You figured he would be big, but he’s… he’s <em>big</em>. It juts up proudly from his stomach, the head of him swollen and purple-pink and the slightest bit shiny with something, and…</p><p>“Do you like it?” he asks, smirking. You nod quietly and lick your lips, at which he wraps a hand around the base of his shaft and squeezes upward, more shine gathering on his tip. “Do you want to taste it?” You nod again.</p><p>Starting to shift down the bed, you stop to look at him again, taking a shaky breath. “I want you to tell me what to do. Like, I want you to teach me. So I can make it good.”</p><p>He huffs a laugh, tucking his free hand behind his head. “You are something else.”</p><p>“I’m serious,” you insist.</p><p>“Look, if you’re <em>excited</em> about doing it and you don’t bite me, it’ll be great.”</p><p>“Fuck, what if I bite you!?”</p><p>“You’re not going to! It was a joke! For real, it’s about the enthusiasm.”</p><p>“Okay,” you crawl between his muscled thighs, settling back on your haunches in a comfortable stance. “Also I want you to cum in my mouth.”</p><p>“<em>Jesus fucking Christ, (Y/N).</em>”</p><p>You can’t be sure if his remark is a response to your last statement or your freshly-wetted lips wrapping around the head of his cock—but either way, it doesn’t sound like a <em>bad</em> thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Teacher's Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Your roommate, Adam Sackler, catches you swiping through dating app candidates and finds out you're... <i>inexperienced</i>. And maaaaybe looking for a little help with that.</b>
</p><p>  <b>Turns out he's a pretty good teacher, and, well... he's never been sold on those apps, anyway.</b></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all, we're starting out filthy and it's not getting any better, so...</p><p>················································</p><p>Come say hi on tumblr <a href="jynzandtonic.tumblr.com">@jynzandtonic!</a> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post-wrapper clearfix">
  <p></p>
  <div class="post-content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="body-text">
      <p>Just the tip of him is a mouthful; you focus your attention there, closing your eyes to concentrate on his contours as you suck, your tongue toying along the defined ridge separating his head and shaft. Looking up at him, you see his mouth dropped open, staring at you with a look you can’t quite place. </p>
      <p>Your mouth makes a shy <em>pop</em> when you pull your lips from him. “Is this alright?”</p>
      <p>Mouth still agape, he nods. “Uh-huh.” Another pearl of precum beads at his slit and you lap it up softly; Adam groans as your mouth makes contact with him again. “Feels so good when you play with my head like that.” </p>
      <p>“<em>Mmm</em>?” you hum to affirm, swirling around that ridge of him with the flat of your tongue, cheeks slightly hollowed.</p>
      <p>“Yeah, just like that—<em>so</em> nice, babe.” His fingers work into your hair, holding it gently. <em>Did he just call you babe?</em> “It’s so sensitive around the tip, what you’re doing is great. <em>So</em> great. Do you want to take a little more of me? <em>Hm</em>?”</p>
      <p>You nod around him, opening wider to slide down his shaft, spit dribbling from the corner of your mouth.</p>
      <p>Sackler sighs and grins. “God, your mouth is fuckin’ unbelievable. You sure you’ve never done this before?”</p>
      <p>Only halfway down his length and feeling stuffed full of him, you look up and nod innocently—<em>you haven’t</em>—and he smiles even wider. You breathe through your nose and relax, sliding just a little more of him into your mouth before you’re at your limit. Looking at him with furrowed brows, you make a little noise, almost apologetic in nature—something like <em>I’m sorry I can’t fit all of you?</em> </p>
      <p>He seems to get the message loud and clear.</p>
      <p>“<em>No-no-no</em>. You’re fuckin’ incredible. I can’t believe how much of my cock you’re taking, <em>fu-uuck</em>. I wish you could see yourself right now, looking like such a perfect little slut.”</p>
      <p>Your cunt clenches; you swear you can almost <em>hear</em> how drenched you are.</p>
      <p>“That’s it babe—” <em>yeah, he definitely called you babe,</em> “—go on. Whenever you’re ready.”</p>
      <p>Keeping your eyes on him, you start to drag your lips up and down his shaft, slick sounds following every motion of your wet mouth. He groans as you find a steady rhythm, sucking and tonguing on the upstroke.</p>
      <p>Too eager to take him, you plunge down so deep he hits the back of your mouth and you choke, pulling off him with a gasp.</p>
      <p>“Fuck yeah, that’s the spirit,” he chuckles. </p>
      <p>“Shit, I’m sorry,” you cough, wiping your mouth.</p>
      <p>“Hey, no. None of that. You’re perfect,” he says, reaching up to grab your wrist as you move back towards his tip. “Try adding a hand. It helps with that, plus it feels fuckin’ good.”</p>
      <p>It <em>does</em> help; with your hand wrapped around his shaft just underneath your mouth, you don’t have to worry about gagging yourself, and he’s so slick with your spit that your fist slides right along his length while you suck. Spurred on by newfound confidence, you fold your lips over your teeth, bobbing and sucking and pumping him like hell, feeling fucking <em>wild</em> when he starts to buck and twitch, falling apart at what you’re doing to him.</p>
      <p>It’s your moaning on his cock that finally undoes him. You can’t help it; you’re too keyed up from his body, his panting, the taste of his precum, the feel of your own wetness slicking up your outer folds and soaking through your panties. You moan around his cock, and he chants through gritted teeth. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, <em>I’m gonna fuckin’ cum—</em>”</p>
      <p>You swallow and swallow and swallow as he gushes into your mouth; he’s swearing and praising and tugging your hair at the roots where he grasps a fistful. “Look at you, slurping up my cum like a fuckin’ whore—<em>FUCK</em>, you’re amazing.” </p>
      <p>You come up for air, chest heaving and lips puffy. Adam points at you wordlessly, breathing hard.</p>
      <p>“What did you think? Was that okay?” you ask, using the broad side of your thumb to sweep the spit from your cheeks and chin. </p>
      <p>“Show me your tongue,” he mumbles, smiling, eyes dazey.</p>
      <p>You pause. “What?”</p>
      <p>“Open up, c’mon.”</p>
      <p>You drop your jaw, letting your tongue protrude.</p>
      <p>Adam beams. “You’re the goddamn rookie of the year.” Registering what he meant, you smack his bare thigh and he yelps and cackles, working his way up to his elbows. “Hey! I meant it. Amazing. <em>Really</em>.” </p>
      <p>Your eyes fall to his spent cock, red and shiny where it rests on his stomach. You suppose it had to have been at least <em>okay</em>…</p>
      <p>“Now I wanna see your pussy.” His words cut through your musings, sending yet more wetness where you’re already dripping. “Want to take your panties off?” he asks.</p>
      <p>You shift onto one hip, working the soft material down your legs and off your ankles. When you make to toss them aside, Adam stops you with a devilish grin. </p>
      <p>“Can I keep those?”</p>
      <p>Too stunned for a rebuttal, you hold them out slowly, suddenly conscious of the large wet spot you’d left in them. He snatches them out of your hand, quickly depositing them in a nightstand drawer and returning his attention to you.</p>
      <p>“You are so fucking weird, Sackler,” you say, shifting in your slickness.</p>
      <p>“Lean back for me,” he purrs, unphased.</p>
      <p>Dropping back on one elbow, you spread your legs and plant your heels on the mattress. You worry your lip between your teeth as you look up the bed at him, waiting for his next instructions.</p>
      <p>He draws in a deep breath and sighs it out. “You have no fucking idea how sexy you look right now, do you?” You can feel yourself flush. “And <em>je-esus,</em> you’re fucking wet. Are you always this wet? Or are you just wet for me?”</p>
      <p>Luckily, the questions seem rhetorical—you couldn’t form an answer even if you had the guts to. </p>
      <p>“<em>Mmm</em>, would you spread out those pretty pussy lips for me?” Your eyelids flutter shut, heart racing as your hand glides between your legs to part your slick folds, exposing your glossy, swollen clit and rhythmically clenching hole. </p>
      <p>“Oh my fucking god, (Y/N). Am I the first one to see your pussy?”</p>
      <p>You quiver with arousal as you nod, <em>sure</em> that you’ll burst into flames if he doesn’t touch you.</p>
      <p>“Show me how you touch your clit. I want to watch you,” he rasps.</p>
      <p>Your fingers feel just a little too small as you start making smooth ellipses around the stiff bud, drawing soft moans from your throat each time you clip that extra sensitive spot. </p>
      <p>“<em>Good girl,</em>” he coos. “Just like that.”</p>
      <p>You pant as the path of your fingers gets tighter, faster, more jagged; your hips start to rock in time with your ministrations, and god, you can feel that coil inside you tightening.</p>
      <p>“Do you ever think about me when you rub your little clit like that?” Hm?”</p>
      <p>“Y-yes,” you divulge, too far gone to give a fuck.</p>
      <p>“You think about me across the hall when you make yourself cum?” he presses.</p>
      <p>You feel yourself starting to tense, spinning at the cusp of your release. “Adam,” you beg, not knowing what for.</p>
      <p>“Stop.”</p>
      <p>Your eyes go wide as you pull your hand away, the imminent promise of bliss slipping through your fingers. </p>
      <p>“Adam,” you whisper, knowing you fucked this up, knowing you ruined <em>everything</em>—whatever the fuck this was. </p>
      <p>You brace yourself to leave, to shower, to apply for an international visa…</p>
      <p>He grabs your hand and sucks your slicked-up fingers into his mouth. </p>
      <p>“<em>I get to be the one to make you cum.</em>”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[insert shia laboeuf "DO IT!!!" meme]</p><p>················································</p><p>Come say hi on tumblr <a href="jynzandtonic.tumblr.com">@jynzandtonic!</a> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡ </p><p> <a href="ko-fi.com/jynzandtonic">Buy me a whiskey?</a></p><p><b>A brief note on sex and gender:</b> I'm AFAB nonbinary, so I while I write for fem!reader (anatomy-wise) and I *do* have a soft spot for certain gendered pet names (which are always tagged if applicable), I hope there's enough space for folx at a variety of places on the gender spectrum to feel included in my fics xoxoxo.</p><p>················································</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's A Match!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Your roommate, Adam Sackler, catches you swiping through dating app candidates and finds out you're... <i>inexperienced.</i> And maaaaybe looking for a little help with that.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Turns out he's a pretty good teacher, and, well... he's never been sold on those apps, anyway.</b>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You're just roommates. It's just practice, right?</p><p>················································</p><p>Come say hi on tumblr <a href="jynzandtonic.tumblr.com">@jynzandtonic!</a> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡ </p><p>················································</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You thought you could imagine what this would feel like. You were wrong. </p><p>Hot breath rapidly cooling against your skin, the point of his tongue slick and strong, the flat of it soft and velvety, the plushness of his lips moulding around you to kiss and suck—your fists find the sheets, desperate for purchase. </p><p>And when he moans against you, <em>oh</em>, it vibrates through your core, making you shake underneath the heavy hand resting on your belly.</p><p>He’s tucked underneath your thighs, arms looped around to hold you open, hold you <em>still</em>, while he gorges on your pussy.</p><p>Tugging your swollen clit between his lips as he pulls back, he looks up at you ardently. “You’re gonna cum first before we open you up, okay? Wanna make sure you’re relaxed.” </p><p>Unable to speak, your chest rocks off the bed as you try to give a simple nod—but Adam’s mouth finds your clit again, and your head snaps back against the mattress. He swirls the length of his tongue against the peak of it, flicking with his tongue before he forms a seal with his lips to suck suck suck, humming happily. </p><p>You feel yourself start to slip away, fully lost to the heat between your legs, the electricity humming at the base of your neck, the wave of pressure cresting in your hips.</p><p>You thought you’d be quiet when you came—like you are when you’re alone in your room. You were wrong about that, too.</p><p>The yell that tears from you is guttural, both your hands flying to Adam’s hair to anchor yourself as you buck against his mouth. You’re gushing—you just know it—but he’s drinking you down; he’s so greedy for your taste you have to push his head away to keep yourself conscious.</p><p>His lips and chin are shiny with you as he retreats; he bites at your inner thigh, grinning and growling. “You taste so fuckin’ sweet.”</p><p>You’re dead. No. You’re astral projecting. No. Definitely dead.</p><p>Your ghost watches as Adam fucking Sacker wipes your juices from his face with the back of his hand, then licks his hand clean.</p><p>Definitely dead.</p><p>He sweeps his middle finger lazily around the inside of your folds, and you’re zapped back to life. You gasp, bolting half upright, hips jerking at the stimulation.</p><p>“Hey, baby,” he smiles. “You still with me?”</p><p>“Mmhmmm,” you pant. You think you are. ”Yeah, I’m still with you,” you croak, words returning. </p><p>His finger dips lower to circle around your entrance, and you moan. </p><p>“You’re probably pretty tight here, huh?” he murmurs, pressing just the tip of his finger inside your hole. “Oh yeah, I bet you’re so fuckin’ tight.” </p><p>You whimper as he eases in up to his first knuckle, drawing out to the tip and pushing back in.</p><p>“Let me know if it hurts and we can stop,” he says, eyes glued on yours. “I’ll make you cum again and we can give it another try.” </p><p>As appealing as another round of his mouth on your cunt sounds, you’re hungry for more of what he’s giving you. “I’m good. Keep going—please.”</p><p>Before he drops his head to kiss your thigh, you’re sure you see him smile.</p><p>He sinks into his second knuckle and your walls clamp down on him; he swears under his breath.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m trying to relax…”</p><p>He chews on both lips, nostrils flaring. “<em>Stop - fucking - apologizing</em>—” he grits his teeth, enunciating each word sharply “—for your perfect, tight little pussy. I just can’t wait to feel you grip on my cock like that.” </p><p>Something inside you snaps at his words; you moan and push your hips all the way onto his finger, rocking against him desperately. “<em>Please, please, please, I want it</em>” you babble.</p><p>“Oh my fucking god, you’re something else,” he says, crooking his finger up in a way that makes your back arch as you fuck against his hand. “I’m gonna give you a second finger now, okay? Just a little more before you get my cock.”</p><p>“Yeah, <em>yeahyeahyeah</em>, okay,” you pant, stilling long enough for him to work his ring finger inside your channel, the stretch of it sublime. </p><p>“Good girl, that’s it,” he praises. “God, you’re fuckin’ incredible.”</p><p>He watches you writhe as he pumps his fingers into your eager cunt, looking <em>so</em> fucking beautiful like this, wondering how the fuck this gets to be <em>him</em> right now… and then he remembers. <em>Practice</em>. <em>Someone you trust</em>. He pinches his eyes closed, trying to get his head right. </p><p>He doesn’t want to think about anyone else, but he should say it. <em>He’s someone you trust.</em> He takes a breath. “Don’t let anyone be rough or do this when you’re not nice and wet, okay?”</p><p>“<em>Mhm, mhm, mhm</em>,” you answer, gone to the feeling of his fingers inside you.</p><p>If this is going to be it, he decides he’s going to watch you cum as much as he can. Bowing his fingers up, he pulls against your front wall in long strokes that make you whine. Before he dips his head to suck at your clit, he takes a long moment to look down at you, just hoping he can memorize you like this. </p><p>The feel of his lips on your cunt has you cumming in an instant, more throaty sounds tumbling from your open mouth unbidden. Body thrumming and quivering, you see his thick cock bob as he clambers up the bed to lie next to you. Your desire propels you onto shaky hands and knees as you climb to straddle him, still breathless from your last climax.</p><p>Sackler looks up at you and smiles, the look on his face almost… wistful. Whatever the fuck it is, he snaps out of it when you sweep a hand through your sensitive folds, then slick his shaft and head with your wetness—he bares his teeth and squeezes your hips <em>hard</em>. </p><p>“You wanna sit on my fuckin’ cock? Huh?”</p><p>Nodding fervently, you grip his length and catch his tip at your entrance. It’s a struggle at first—pushing his head inside—and the sting of it makes you gasp, but the sharp sensation melts to pressure and pleasure as you start to sink onto him. You pause to breathe, to collect yourself.</p><p>Adam’s eyes are fixed on where his cock disappears into you, looking feral. “<em>Gonna split your virgin pussy right open,</em> <em>you’re all fuckin’ mine</em>,” he snarls. </p><p>That hungry, greedy feeling floods through you again; you drive your hips down fast, impaling yourself on his cock, crying out at the burn and the stretch but he’s <em>filling</em> you now—finally <em>filling</em> you. His fingers dig into your thighs, surely hard enough to bruise, but you don’t give a fuck. Maybe you <em>want</em> him to mark you.</p><p>Your lip wobbles as you lift up on his length, your walls gripping him like a vice until you drop your hips to his again, keening with the slap of skin-on-skin. You search it out again and again, faster and faster, and Adam’s composure devolves even further.</p><p>He looks up at you fiercely, adoringly. “Listen to you, moaning like a whore while you ride my cock, god you’re fuckin’ perfect, perfect little slut for me.”</p><p>You agree, you tell him <em>yes</em>, you tell him you <em>are</em>—just for him, just for him, just for him. His thumb falls to your clit and matches your rhythm, both of you tensing and straining and panting. </p><p>“You want to feel me cum in your tight little pussy? Fill you up with cum like no one has before?” he asks, eyes burning, thumb working, nails scratching at your hip.</p><p>The whisper becomes your chant as you tip over the edge, cunt fluttering and body convulsing. “Cum in me, cum in me, cum in me, cum in me…”</p><p>And he follows you over the cliff, rope after rope of hot cum filling your cunt, already stuffed so full of him. He pulls you to his chest, wrapping large arms around you and holding you tight. Maybe you’re just imagining it, but you think you hear him whisper <em>thank you</em> into your hair… But then your exhausted body goes limp, falling asleep right on top of him, warm in his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>A chime on your phone wakes you some time in the pre-dawn morning, Adam sleeping soundly beside you. <em>Great, you fell asleep on his cock,</em> you think. <em>Charming</em>. Heavy limbs trap you in—almost as if he wanted to keep you there in his slumber—and you wiggle your way out to find your pants, plucking the too-bright screen from the pocket. It’s… a match. On that fucking dating app. <em>Huh</em>.</p><p>You darken the screen with a click, snagging your top from the floor before you slip out of Adam’s room. It’s probably best if you’re not in his bed when he wakes up. You’re not sure why, but you stop in the doorway to look at him—sleeping peacefully, sheets tangled around his naked body. You shut the door quietly behind you.</p><p>
  <b>······</b>
  <b>······</b>
  <b>······</b>
  <b>······</b>
  <b>······</b>
  <b>······</b>
</p><p>Freshly showered and feeling accomplished, you head for the kitchen, the promise of coffee carrying you forward on a cloud.</p><p>Your heart stutters when you see him hunched over a bowl of cereal, looking exhausted.</p><p>“Hey,” you smile, feigning confidence.</p><p>“Hey…” He drags his hand through his hair. </p><p>He opens his mouth to speak, but you cut in, wanting to make sure he knows you’re cool, you won’t be weird and clingy, that nothing is awkward, that everything can be… <em>normal</em>.</p><p>“You were my good luck charm,” You wave your phone at him. “I’ve got a date tonight. Thanks for… everything.”</p><p>“Oh,” he says, his breath leaving in a rush. “Yeah. Uh, of course. And that’s… great.” He smiles. “Have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”</p><p>
  <b>······</b>
  <b>······</b>
  <b>······</b>
  <b>······</b>
  <b>······</b>
  <b>······</b>
</p><p>You don’t see him the rest of day; his door stays shut tight. The places on your hips where his fingers gripped you bloom purple-blue, little dots peppering your haunches on both sides. You examine them in your mirror—they don’t look <em>innocent</em>, by any means… But hey, that’s none of your date’s fucking business, is it? Well, it’ll only come up if you end up pantsless with the date, you suppose.</p><p>Evening rolls around, and you’ve readied yourself for a night of small talk—hopefully <em>decent</em> small talk. Grabbing your bag and keys, you head out to the living room. You start to open the door, but you pause to check your messages… Just to make sure you’re still on? <em>You guess?</em></p><p>“Don’t go.” Adam is striding down the hallway, staring right at you. He pushes the door shut where you’ve opened it, his frame towering over yours.</p><p>Your eyes snap to him, dropping your screen to the side. “What? Why?”</p><p>“Just don’t go.” He sounds exasperated, looks exasperated. </p><p>“<em>What</em> is going on?” </p><p>He waves his hands in a frustrated gesture. “I don’t know, maybe I’m fuckin’ in love with you. Just don’t… <em>Don’t go</em>. Please.” His eyes are desperate, pleading.</p><p>You gape.</p><p>“Adam?”</p><p>“Please,” he whispers.</p><p>Holding up your bag and keys, you keep your eyes fixed on his as you make a show of dropping them to the floor. </p><p>In the blink of an eye, he slams your back against the door, crushing his lips to yours, tipping your head back to lick into your mouth. You scrabble at his back, his shoulders, sliding your tongue against his. </p><p>He pulls away gasping and takes your face in his hands. “I don’t ever want anyone else to make you cum, okay? Just me. Just fuckin’ me.”</p><p>You nod fervently. “I shouldn’t have left this morning.”</p><p>“Stay tonight,” he says, walking backward, pulling you by the waist. </p><p>
  <b>······</b>
  <b>······</b>
  <b>······</b>
  <b>······</b>
  <b>······</b>
  <b>······</b>
</p><p>Cum pools in the dip between your breasts, your body thoroughly-fucked and splayed out on Adam’s mattress. He dips a fingertip into his spend and feeds it to you; you suck sweetly with eyes closed as he grins.</p><p>He nuzzles in close to you, his breath hot on your ear when he whispers to you. “I’m glad you didn’t go. Your date coulda turned out to be some sort of pervert.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PHEW! More Sackler nonsense is inbound from my tumblr--I've been terrible at cross-posting fics to AO3. Let me know whatcha think! xo</p><p>················································</p><p>Come say hi on tumblr <a href="jynzandtonic.tumblr.com">@jynzandtonic!</a> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡ </p><p>    <a href="ko-fi.com/jynzandtonic">Buy me a whiskey?</a></p><p><b>A brief note on sex and gender:</b> I'm AFAB nonbinary, so I while I write for fem!reader (anatomy-wise) and I *do* have a soft spot for certain gendered pet names (which are always tagged if applicable), I hope there's enough space for folx at a variety of places on the gender spectrum to feel included in my fics xoxoxo.</p><p>················································</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>OOOOOOHHHH GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT</i><br/>also all of this is written already so you don't have to wait. heh.</p><p>················································</p><p>Come say hi on tumblr <a href="jynzandtonic.tumblr.com">@jynzandtonic!</a> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡ </p><p> <a href="ko-fi.com/jynzandtonic">Buy me a whiskey?</a></p><p>
  <i>No trigger is too small--ask me and I'll tag it!</i>
</p><p><b>A brief note on sex and gender:</b> I'm AFAB nonbinary, so I while I write for fem!reader (anatomy-wise) and I *do* have a soft spot for certain gendered pet names (which are always tagged if applicable), I hope there's enough space for folx at a variety of places on the gender spectrum to feel included in my fics xoxoxo.</p><p>················································</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>